Poseído
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Two-Shot] — ¡Naru esta poseído! —Exclama Mai a todos los integrantes del equipo SPR /Nadie le creyó, porque Naru solo actuaba diferente cuando estaba a solas con ella.
1. Chapter 1

— ¡Naru esta poseído! —Exclama Mai a todos los integrantes del equipo SPR, quienes se reunieron cuando Mai los había llamado desesperadamente.

— ¿Poseído? —Pregunta Ayako con la ceja alzada. Mai asiente fervientemente.

— No se siente nada extraño a su alrededor —Añade Masako— ¿Que te hace suponer que esta poseído? —Pregunta con curiosidad.

— E-está actuando extraño —Dice sonrojándose al recordar lo que hizo anteriormente— ¡Esta poseído!

— Y yo te digo que no puedo sentir nada —Repuso Masako molestándose de que no le crean— ¿Dudas de mis poderes?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No, pero... él me...

— ¿Él que? —Preguntó Monk al ver que se había callado y ella empezó a ruborizarse. Al recordar lo que su jefe había hecho o intentando hacer.

— M-me, me...

— ¿Qué? —Cuestiono Masako no aguantando el suspenso.

— ¡Me guiño un ojo! —Gritó. Y eso fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho, eso sonaba estúpido, pero no quería decirle que la había intentado casi besar, que le había hecho masajes, que le dio gracias por su te, que le beso el dorso de su mano, que la llamo hermosa.

No. No. No.

Y su cara se coloreo hasta quedar de un bordo. Parecía una pava hirviendo.

— ¿Te guiño un ojo? —Y Masako se rio ocultando su boca detrás de la manga del kimono— ¿No será que le entro algo en el ojo? Es bueno saber que creas que no te va a guiñar un ojo estando en todos sus sentidos, pero por esa razón no puedes intuir que esta poseído.

— P-pero, pero —Comenzó ahora sonrojándose por la vergüenza— ¡Por favor John! ¡Tírale agua bendita! —Suplicó— De verdad que esta raro.

Jonh que tenía una clara duda en su rostro fue sorprendido cuando vio a Naru detrás de Mai.

— Ni se te ocurra —Le dijo dirigiéndose a él— Y tu Mai —Apoyando sus manos en sus hombros _¿La iba a masajear?_ — Trae té y deja de decir claras a estupideces referentes a mi persona.

Con eso dicho se fue cabizbaja. Sintiéndose muy avergonzada. De verdad que no lo estaba imaginando. Naru le coqueteaba, actuaba muy atento, romántico. ¡Agh! Extraño.

Al traer el té y servírselo a los invitados. Noto que su jefe no estaba.

— ¿Y Naru? —Preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

— Esta en la oficina —Contestó Ayako. Mai se estremeció al saber que estaría a solos al menos por un minuto en ese cuarto.

Al ver que todos actuaban normalmente. Se dio cuenta que nadie le creyó, porque Naru solo actuaba diferente cuando estaba a solas con ella.

Golpeo suavemente la puerta y oyó un pase de su jefe. Entro nerviosa y dejo la bandeja en la mesa extrayendo la taza te, la cual se derramo brevemente cuando Naru rozo su mano. Tocando suavemente las yemas de sus dedos.

— Gracias Mai —Pronuncio, sonriendo levemente.

La aludida no acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto. Se sonrojo de pies a cabeza que casi estuvo a punto de desfallecer. Sintiendo un hormigueo en todo su piel.

Lo miro tan fijamente y por un buen rato mientras bebía su te que él le pregunto provocativamente si quería un poco. Una propuesta que hizo escandalizar a Mai, después de todo, eso sería un beso indirecto.

— Aun queda té en la cocina —Respondió excusándose y apartándose del contacto se marchó rápidamente de ahí.

 _¿Por qué no la regañaba? ¿Por qué no le contestaba fríamente? ¿Por qué no la obligaba a trabajar?_

Se preguntaba con el corazón martillando contra su pecho. No es que fuera masoquista, pero este Naru la ponía los pelos de punta.


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo día y un nuevo Naru.

La verdad es que Mai no quería trabajar. Ya no. Con este Naru era como si recibiera acoso sexual. ¡De acuerdo! No le desagradaba del todo, pero era tan extraño que no lo podía soportar.

Cerró los ojos un momento intentando que sus piernas dejaran de temblar. Llevaría el té a su oficina. Lo dejaría y se iría. No la dejaría que la toque y le digiera nada.

¡Lo haría!

Golpeó suavemente la puerta y cuando oyó que podía pasar. Se adentró dejando la bandeja en la mesa y cuando se iba a ir, más rápido que Flash. Su nombre producido por su jefe la interrumpió.

— Mai —Repitió cuando ella, lentamente, dio un paso para marcharse.

Se dio vuelta robóticamente y tragó saliva con la cara roja como un tomate.

— ¿S-si? —Balbuceó sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban tal como una gelatina.

— ¿Me alcanzarías el libro con la tapa verde que está en el estante?

Mai quería gritar que ¡No! y huir lo más rápido que sus piernas daban, pero ¿Qué clase de asistente seria si no hace lo que los demás dicen?

— Por supuesto —Contestó caminando al revés observando a su jefe por las dudas de si intentaba algo.

Naru que la miraba, entrecerró los ojos y tomó un sorbo de su te. Entretanto Mai se sentía roja por actuar como una idiota. Avergonzada al máximo. Al llegar hacia el estante. Se giró y se dio cuenta que el libro estaba en lo alto. Demasiado alto para que pudiera alcanzarlo. Se estiró de puntitas pero solo pudo rozar con las yemas de sus dedos la cubierta y sacarlo un poco al borde.

Tragó saliva y al momento de que se iba a dar vuelta. Ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que a Naru le dio la espalda. Sintió como unas manos se pusieron a los dos costados suyos. Obstruyendo su salida.

La había atrapado.

— Date vuelta, Mai —Pidió susurrándole en la oreja, haciendo que se estremezca ante el contacto de su aliento —Date vuelta— Repitió y Mai sin opción lentamente se giró.

Naru con su dedo índice le levantó la barbilla y con una leve sonrisa se acercó.

— Quiero té —Expresó. Mai estaba a punto desfallecer.

— ¡Enseguida se lo traigo! —Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas sintiéndose aliviada por poder escapar.

— Pero de tus labios —Añadió mientras su jefe se acercaba más y más. Sin poder creer su asistente, que su jefe se había convertido en un Playboy ¿Y decían que no estaba poseído?

Antes de que sus labios se junten. Mai se echó para atrás con todo lo que podía. Su cuerpo había reaccionado por si solo producto por la vergüenza de besarse con Naru.

Lo que ocasiono que se chocara con todo con la estantería y se partiera la cabeza, además de hacer tambalear la misma y que el libro que justamente quería se le cayera en su cabeza. En la cabeza de Naru, golpeándolo. Hizo un gesto de dolor y la miró con enfado.

Con miedo por posible su reprimiendo, con vergüenza por su posible beso. Sus piernas dejaron de responder y su cabeza se unió con ella. Se había desmayado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al despertar se dio cuenta que se encontraba recostada en el sillón. Ese que se encontraba en la oficina de Naru. Viendo al mismo sentado en su escritorio leyendo el libro que le pidió que le alcanzara y el mismo que lo golpeó.

— ¿Q-que que vas a hacer? —Preguntó de repente con visibles nervios. Al observarla se cubrió su inexistente pecho ante la mirada -para ella- lujuriosa de su jefe.

— Leer —Contestó con simpleza como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

— ¿Estamos solos? —Cuestionó girando su cabeza hacia los dos costados. Él asintió— ¡Entonces vas a hacer algo!

— ¿Piensas que te voy a atacar? —Interrogó frunciendo el ceño y cerrando bruscamente el libro.

— ¿No lo vas a hacer? —Preguntó cautelosamente— ¿De verdad estamos solos?

Él asintió con un deje de molestia.

— ¡Volviste! —Exclamó con una gran sonrisa levantándose y abrazando a Naru tan sorpresivamente que un sonrojo apareció por sus mejillas. Al final y al cabo al parecer se había curado.

— ¿Que estás diciendo? —Tomándola de los hombros y apartándola cuando estaba segura de que su rubor que se instaló por esa acción había desaparecido. Ella lo miró, avergonzada. Dándose cuenta lo que había hecho sin saber cómo explicarse— Ahora, tráeme té y deja de holgazanear —Le ordenó. Mai sonrió.

— ¡Enseguida! —Y se fue muy alegre a traérselo.

Sabiendo que si volvía el "otro" Naru. Solo tenía que golpearlo con un libro.


End file.
